Hyuuga Mansion Sleepover
by FloFlower1730
Summary: Such a sad thing to be left alone in such a huge mansion like Hinata and Neji are. It's so unusually quiet and empty... Except for ther friends who are with them for a sleepover. NejiTen SasuSaku ShikaIno NaruHina KibaTema later though DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

What happens when all of the Hyuuga Elders and Hanabi are out of town?

Summary: All of the Hyuugas are away… oh really and what's about Neji and Hinata… they are Hyuuga's 2 right… right… but now: SLEEPOVER TIME (OOC NESS!!!!)NejiTen Shikaino Sasusaku and Naruhina

Story © Wolora (meh!!!)

Characters © Kishimoto-sama

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"We are going now" Hiashi told Hinata and Neji when all of the Hyuugas (except Hinata and Neji)

Went out of the door…

"What now Neji" the suddenly confidence Hinata asked her cousin.

"How about…" Neji began only to be interrupted by his cousin.

"A Sleepover… I get the girls …. And you…. Get umm... how about 3 boys okay???"

"Um okaaayyy" Neji answered while he sat on the couch

"Who are you going to invite anyway?" Hinata asked while she plopped down on the floor.

"okay… maybe….. no not lee he would be too annoying with his "youthful" thing, Chouji would eat all the snacks, Kiba would be too dog-like and shino is too quiet…" he was interrupted by Hinata

"You are very quiet yourself you know that?"

"Me knowie… okay I'll invite Shikamaru, Sasuke and Naruto" He said and smirked at his little cousins red face

"And I will invite Sakura, Ino and TENTEN" She looked at Neji's face…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo okay I will stop now with that and you two will stop with that too right Hina-chan? Neji?

Both: right

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hinata went first to Sakura's and rang the doorbell. Sakura's mother opened it.

"Ohayo gozaimasu mrs. Haruno is Sakura here?" Hinata asked

"Ohayo Hinata…mom I think Takeru needs your help with his kunais again" Sakura yawned

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: I made Takeru up... he's Sakura's lil bro… he has got one emerald eye and the other one is sky blue his hair is bright blond

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ohayo Kura-chan… how about you come at my little sleepover… I will ask Tenten and Ino, too and Neji will ask Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto… at the Hyuuga Manor" Hinata asked Sakura

"Great idea… when"

"Pack some clothes, swimming suite, tooth brush, towel and other sleepover things and we get the other 2" (A/N: OOC ness I told ya XD…. Um FYI: Hinata, Ino, Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru are 18 and Neji and Tenten are 19) Hinata smiled

Sakura got her things and they left to Ino's and Tenten's (they live together)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

same time at Sasuke's:

Neji rang the doorbell and Sasuke opened it (Dialog yay)

Neji: Hn Sleepover at Hyuuga manor, Sakura, Ino and Tenten are coming too, I'll ask the Dobe and Shikamaru if they want to come, too. Get clothes, swimming suit etc.

Sasuke: Hn okay

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The two girls rang the doorbell. And it was Tenten who opened the door.

"No we don't want to buy…… INO GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE KURA-CHAN AND HINA-CHAN ARE HERE" Tenten screamed.

(A/N: -insert sweatdrop here-)

Hinata and Sakura sweatdropped

"Ohayo Hinata-chan, Kura-chan… and Tennie… when you are so loud you will wake up the neighbours… I mean Shikamaru and Naruto"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Their houses

Unknown

Shikamaru

Tenten and Ino

Naruto

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Yeah yeah Ino… okay… why are you visiting us? girls" Tenten asked

"Ohayo… um we are here because I want you to come at a sleepover at the Hyuuga Manor… Neji will invite Naruto Sasuke and Shikamaru… get some clothes, swimming suite, tooth brush, towel and other sleepover things"Hinata announced

Tenten and Ino let them into their house and packed their things when they finished they made their way to the Hyuuga Manor and on the way they met Neji and Sasuke.

"Ohayo" The girls smiled

"Hn Ohayo Hn" they replied

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Neji rang the doorbell and Shikamaru opened it (Dialog yay)

Neji: Hn Sleepover at Hyuuga manor, Sakura, Ino and Tenten are coming too, I'll ask the Dobe he wants to come, too. Get clothes, swimming suit etc.

Shikamaru: troublesome… okay

(more or less the same happened the dobe's house)

Review pwease


	2. Chapter 2

Make over time

Summary: All of the Hyuugas are away… oh really and what's about Neji and Hinata… they are Hyuuga's 2 right… right… but now: SLEEPOVER TIME (OOC NESS!)NejiTen Shikaino Sasusaku and Naruhina

Story © Wolora (meh!) 

Characters © Kishimoto-sama

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The girls were in the house first

"Since the boys aren't here… how…. About… Make over time" Hinata smiled

"YAY" Ino and Sakura giggled

"NOOOOOOO" Tenten cried

They went (In Tenten's case were dragged) into Hinata's room and had a little make over… When they finished the boys arrived

"WERE HERE" Neji announced… very loud

The girls shrugged it off and went down to say hello

….

The girls got down.

"Oha—"the boys stopped when they saw them … thee girls only giggled (Tenten giggled too… OOC NESS!)

"Normally you don't say Oha… you say Ohayo" Tenten giggled.

YAY describing time 

Okay

Hinata had her long hair curled. She wore only a little eye purplish eye shadow and light pink lipgloss. She wore a Purple baby doll dress and black leggings under it.

Ino had her long hair in two pigtails. She wore yellow eye shadow and light red lip-gloss.

She wore a black tank top and a white mini skirt. 

Sakura had her long hair straightened. She wore light green eye shadow and pink lipgloss.

She wore a pink tube top and a black mini skirt.

Tenten had her long, long hair (that was longer than Neji's) out of her buns. She wore no make up except light red lipgloss. She wore a black Chinese shirt without sleeves and a red dragon printed on it and black hot pants 

The boys' faces were like 'ô.Ô'

Okay and what do we do now?" asked Tenten

"How about we play 20 questions" suggested Ino

"But only with 6 questions" said Sakura

They spun a kunai and it landed on Sakura

Tenten: okaaaay hmmm… Sakura do you like some one (She told everyone she was over Sasuke)

Sakura: Yes

Tenten: Do I know him?

Sakura: Yes

Tenten: Is he my friend

Sakura: I think so

Tenten: Why is your hair pink?

Sakura: I don't know

Tenten: Was your Genin Team better than your ANBU Team?

Sakura: No

Tenten: Are you hungry?

Sakura: Yes

Hinata: alright I get potato chips

After Hinata returned Sakura spun the kunai and it landed on Neji

Sakura: Dou you like a girl

Neji: Yes

Sakura: Do I know her

Neji: Um Yes

Sakura: Is she my friend

Neji: Yes

Sakura: Is she in my ANBU Team

Neji: Yes

Sakura: Was your last mission successful

Neji: Yes

Neji spun the kunai and it landed on Shikamaru

Neji: So Shikamaru do you like someone

Shika: Yes

Neji:Do I know her

Shika: I think so

Neji:Sou Desu Ka?

Shika: Sou Desu Yo

Neji: Do you think that game is boring

Shika: Yes

Neji: Do you want to go into the pool?

Shika: Yes

The girls giggled and all went to change their clothes, the girls in hinata's room and the boys in Neji's room

How was it?

Sou Desu Ka? Means: Is this in such a way ( I don't know if it's correct because I had to transate from japan in german und English)

And Sou Desu Yo: You can bet


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Here's another AN sorry ;D

I've lost interest in some stories.

The stories are:

I fell asleep at Twilight

Mamma Mia Naruto Style

and

Hyuuga Mansion Sleepover.

I'm going to discontinue writing them.

If someone is interested to continue one of these story please review or write a pm.


End file.
